Kink On Tap 60
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Thomas MacAulay Millar **Yes Means Yes Blog *Arvan Reese (@SexGenderBody) **sexgenderbody.com Topics *That's Not What We Do | CarnalNation *The Scarlet “SW” for Sex Worker - The Rumpus.net Notable quotes * "Witty remark." ** Panelist @ MP3 timecode External references *Yes Means Yes: Visions of Female Sexual Power and A World Without Rape *Missouri Man Edward Bagley and Four Others Arrested for Torture, Sexual Abuse of Young, Disabled Woman *In Professor-Dominatrix Scandal, U. of New Mexico Feels the Pain *Lisa Chavez speaks out *Glenn Marcus - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Google Blacklist - Words That Google Instant Doesn't Like Chat room quotes *A lot of people in the BDSM scene could be better at the communication thing too. Tamora @ 00:15:31 UTC *Burning Man didn't live up to Samhita's politics. I don't think that's a great crime. Iamcuriousblue @ 00:37:44 UTC *But this is NOT a "community" problem. It is that only if the "community" ignores its own responsibility to respond appropriately. There should be no tolerance to any actions/tendencies which contradict consent. fillmore45189 @ 00:39:47 UTC *I've seen that type of dynamic (the "you're not trying hard enough" response) too often. youngmetropoly @ 00:41:16 UTC *A clear distinction must be made between STANDARDS and CHOICES... They don't have to be in agreement, but some rules must apply to EVERYONE. Those rules must be CLEAR and CLEARLY distributed, and most importantly - RESPECTED BY ALL. fillmore45180 @ 00:43:06 UTC *YOU CANNOT expect that people outside of the community to understand this. You must develop a way TAILORED to make this clear despite the communication problems. It is OUR responsibility to make this work. Not theirs. fillmore45189 @ 00:49:24 UTC *I would join the BDSM community except that privacy and exclusivity are my kinks. bluegal @ 00:50:15 UTC *Self identification sure, but also the labeling of people by others. FeministWhore @ 00:54:45 UTC *Because those people admit to certain behaviors/proclivities, they are told they are part of a "community" and then the "community" is treated as One Hive Mind. FeministWhore @ 00:55:44 UTC *Maymay, there are many good people in the community who CANNOT or believe they CANNOT find other places. The BDSM community is a life saving environment to many too. Don't discount this aspect of recognition, of association, of understanding... Some NEED this community. fillmore45189 @ 00:55:46 UTC *It was about belonging and having a bunch of like thinkers who think THEY'RE doing the RIGHT thing. bluegal @ 01:01:37 UTC *A community is a group which define themselves as a group. It must be a matter of public declaration. No individual who is not accepting this is NOT in the community. fillmore45189 @ 01:03:20 UTC *"dominatrix" just really rings the bell for those who fear sex to begin with. rumiboy @ 01:05:18 UTC *"Evidently, university administrators are more concerned about spurious threats of litigation than about protecting the learning and working environment." I think this is the key line: this is an issue of careerism among an elite who depend on the approval of powerful alumni. rumiboy @ 01:08:52 UTC *Our faculty keeps on a professor who is well known for relationships with female students because he is so well recognized internationally and a prolific publisher. Brings the uni big props. Tamora @ 01:12:02 UTC *Nationwide Cootie Epidemic! FeministWhore @ 01:18:08 UTC *It's all about looking backward, at where you've been, and helping the people who are stuck there ... FeministWhore @ 01:24:48 UTC *Yeah , I got that... But where does this lead in terms of social responsibility, education, sense of belonging, the right to be ok with who you are, or even who you think you are... Where is the main message? taft18051 @ 01:31:34 UTC Additional links *Chimamanda Adichie: The danger of a single story *Hate Crimes Act Challenged. Religious Bigotry At Work *The Politics of Disgust: The Public Identity of the Welfare Queen *People v. Jovanovic *Craigslist Sex Trafficking